


No pierdas la esperanza

by FelicityMoonBlake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Smut, Team Olicity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMoonBlake/pseuds/FelicityMoonBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado dos meses desde que Oliver se marchó para enfrentarse  a Ra's Al Ghul y murió. El Team está aprendiendo a funcionar sin su líder. Hasta que un día Oliver aparece por sorpresa en la guarida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pierdas la esperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Olicity Spain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Olicity+Spain).



> Mañana el Team Olicity Spain celebra los primeros seis meses de vida de la web y para dicha ocasión os traigo un one-shot de las consecuencias del capítulo 3x09.  
> Éste no es un fic en el cual plasme mis teorías de lo que puede ocurrir al 100%, porque tengo bastante claro que alguna de las cosas que he escrito aun quedan tiempo para que pase, sino que es un fic de regalo, una historia que ponga una sonrisa en vuestras caras después del horrible desenlace del final de mitad de temporada. Las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, fantaseemos un poquito, ya habrá tiempo para fics más realistas.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis. Pero sobre todo que países una feliz navidad y sigáis apoyando al Team de la misma forma que lo habéis hecho hasta ahora, para que estos seis meses se conviertan en otros seis más. Un besazo muy grande.
> 
>  

Como cualquier otra noche, Felicity bajó las escaleras del Verdant para acceder a la Arrow-cueva. Llevaba más de tres años haciéndolo diariamente, sin embargo para ella nada era lo mismo.  Desde el día que Oliver se marchó a enfrentarse con Ra's al Ghul y nunca más regresó. Felicity había sabido desde el principio que Oliver no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el Lider de la Liga de Asesinos. Le había pedido que lo matara, cuando en realidad lo que quiso decirle es que por favor regresara con vida porque lo único que deseaba es que estuviera sano y salvo. Él le había prometido que todo saldría bien, que sería capaz de derrotarlo. Dos días sin saber nada de él, habían sido suficientes para que Diggle, Roy y Felicity asumieran que Oliver Queen había caído en combate.

Los primeros días se comportaron con desazón. Felicity era incapaz de ver su traje verde sin que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Llevaba meses tratando de sacar a Oliver, no solo de su cabeza, sino también de su corazón, y con su muerte descubrió que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Aun lo amaba. Pero aunque Arrow había desaparecido, Starling City aun necesitaba ser salvada. Una llamada del Capitán Lance había sido justamente lo que el trío necesitaba para recuperar la compostura y volver al trabajo. No había forma mejor para honrar la memoria de su compañero, "Es lo que Oliver hubiera querido" recordó Diggle.

Entre los tres había intentado mantener la ciudad a salvo, pero Oliver no era solo otro miembro más, él era el corazón del equipo, el culpable de que todos ellos se unieran a la cruzada. Trabajar sin él, fue como aprender a andar de nuevo. Fracasaron muchas veces antes de vencer e incluso se había visto en la obligación de hacer lo impensable cuando descubrieron que Diggle y Roy no eran capaces de actuar ellos solos, aceptar a Laurel Lance como parte del equipo. Felicity se había negado a ello, sabía que Oliver estaba en contra de que la abogada siguiera los pasos de su hermana, no quería que se enfundara una máscara que exactamente lo que sus compañeros sugerían. Esa noche abandonó la guarida enfadada y se marchó a su casa donde lloró desconsoladamente y se fustigó por no haber sido capaz de despedirse de Oliver como dios manda, y sobre todo por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que ella también lo amaba.  Durante semanas, le recriminó no ser claro, sincero o incluso valiente con sus sentimientos. Esa noche descubrió que ella tampoco lo había sido. Culpar a Cooper por la profunda herida que había dejado en su confianza sería exactamente lo mismo que Oliver había hecho con su pasado, una cobardía.  Y ella no se consideraba una cobarde. Recordó cómo se enfrentó a él tras la muerte de Sara, cuando Oliver le aseguró que su destino era igual de funesto que el de su amiga. Se había negado aceptarlo,  "La vida es preciosa y yo quiero más que esto en mi vida", le dijo después de anunciarle que no pensaba seguir esperando por él.  En aquel momento le había parecido natural desear algo más de su vida, pero sin Oliver en ella...

No tuvo más remedio que claudicar con la incorporación de Laurel al equipo, siempre y cuando ella obedeciera los principios que habían seguido hasta la fecha. Felicity incluso había llegado a sentirse mala persona. La primera vez que su nueva compañera apareció herida después de una misión, se alegró un poco de ello; tenía la sensación que no valoraba el compromiso que conllevaba ponerse la máscara. Oliver, Sara, Diggle e incluso Roy habían aceptado la responsabilidad con el respeto que merecía, mientras que Laurel a veces actuaba como si se tratara de un juego, y eso era algo que a Felicity le molestaba terriblemente. Tampoco le gustó su reacción al enterarse de la muerte de Oliver, ni como había asumido su rol de heroína como si tratara de suplirlo.  Cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos, Felicity se reñía así misma por permitir que el dolor le hiciera ver las cosas de tal modo. No es que Roy y Diggle estuvieran  encantados con la nueva dinámica, por su puesto ellos darían lo que fuera para volver al Team Arrow de nuevo, pero ambos lograron dejar la parte emocional a un lado por el bien de la misión.  Cosa que ella aun no lograba controlar del todo pero estaba completamente convencida que lo conseguiría. Cómo no hacerlo si contaba con el apoyo incondicional de John Diggle. Él estuvo con ella desde el primer momento; la visitó en su casa, en la oficina; solo, o acompañado por su familia o por Roy; le llevó helado, la cena, alguna película antigua; pero sobre todo la obligó a hablar, no la juzgó, tan solo la escuchó como los buenos amigos saben hacer. Felicity lloró entre sus brazos y escuchó sus sabias palabras, ese hombre tenía más sabiduría en su cuerpo que un libro de autoayuda.

Sus compañeros aun no habían llegado así que la guarida era toda suya, algo que últimamente volvía apreciar. Al pasar junto al maniquí vestido de Arrow, Felicity sintió el impulso de extender su manó y tocar la desgastada tela de la capucha.

—Te echo de menos Oliver —susurró mientras que el suave roce la llenaba de tranquilidad.

La misma tranquilidad que le aportaba la camiseta gris que tenía en su casa. La robó una noche que sus compañero estaban patrullando y en la que ella se sentía especialmente decaída. Su primer impulso había sido el de ponerse su chaqueta de cuero, pero lo pensó mejor y cogió una de las camisetas que Oliver usaba después de sus entrenamientos. Luego sencillamente se le olvidó devolverla.

Todo estaba prácticamente igual que antes, salvo porque ahora la guarida contaba con un cuarto maniquí en el que estaba colocado el traje de Laurel. El helecho que le había regalado, continuaba sano y fuerte, recordándoles que la vida continuaba. Felicity se sentó frente a sus ordenadores y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el teclado. Caitlyn la había llamado solicitando su ayuda para resolver un caso. El equipo Flash también se había visto afectado por la trágica noticia. Barry incluso había ido corriendo hasta Starling para ofrecer su ayuda, se negaba aceptar que Oliver había sido derrotado. Gracias a él, conocía el camino para ser un héroe, él era su guía, su amigo. Lloró, Barry lloró como un niño cuando finalmente asumió la realidad. Para Felicity, y estaba segura que también para sus compañeros, ese momento había sido muy duro. Tuvo que luchar consigo misma para contener las lagrimas que afloraban de sus ojos. Ver a un hombre alegre y lleno de luz como Barry romperse de esa manera, mientras que ella misma luchaba con sus propios sentimientos fue una gran conmoción.  Se alegraba de no tener que ser ella la que le diera la noticia a Thea. Esos dos meses Felicity había sido incapaz de ver a la joven sin culparla de alguna forma de la muerte de su hermano, cuando en realidad el autentico culpable era su padre. Uno de sus ordenadores estaba programado para rastrear el paradero de Malcom Merlyn las veinticuatro horas al día. Lo encontrarían y ese día pagaría por todo el mal que había hecho.

Diggle y Roy llegaron a la guarida a la vez, hablando de deportes. Felicity seguía sin comprender la fascinación que la mayoría de los hombres sentían al ver un partido. El único deporte que ella seguía era el patinaje artístico, y no siempre, solo cuando estaba aburrida y no echaban otra cosa en televisión.

—¿Alguna novedad de Malcom Merlyn? —preguntó Diggle acercándose hacía el ordenador que tenía programado para encontrarle.

—Ninguna —le respondió Felicity—, es como si fuera un fantasma.

—Ojala pudiéramos preguntarle a Thea —Roy al igual que sus compañeros sabían que la joven nunca reconocería tener contacto con su padre—, eso nos quitaría mucho trabajo.

—Siempre y cuando, Merlyn se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo... no sé puede decir que vaya a ganar el premio al padre del año.

A Diggle no le entraba en la cabeza como un padre era capaz de drogar a su hija y obligarla a matar para salvar su propio pellejo. Él daría su vida con tal de que pequeña estuviera segura.

–Hablando de padres del año . ¿Qué tal está Sara? —le preguntó la informática aprovechando la ocasión.   El día anterior Diggle se tuvo que marchar cuando recibió una llamada de la niñera comunicándole que la niña tenía fiebre muy elevada y no era capaz de hacerla bajar.

—Algo mejor —dijo apoyándose contra la mesa de Felicity—. Conseguimos que la fiebre le bajara y durmiera un poco. Lyla se ha quedado en casa con ella.

—Entonces Amanda estará que echa humo  —bromeó su amiga.

La inflexibilidad de la directora de ARGUS era de sobra conocida para él equipo.

—Esa mujer debería salir un poco y ya sabéis divertirse un poco.

—No hay hombre en la tierra que tenga las agallas suficientes para acostarse con Waller . Es como medusa, una mirada a sus ojos y te convierte en piedra —John respetaba el trabajo de Lyla pero no tenía reparo en hacer público el rechazo que sentía por su jefa.

—Oliver debe ser el único que no la dejó salirse con la suya —comentó Roy sin pensar que había nombrado a su difunto amigo. Diggle le lanzó una mirada de reproche y enseguida se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata—. Lo siento Felicity no era mi intención...

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —aseguró ella tratando que su sonrisa fuera lo más real posible. Roy no había hecho nada malo, y no debía seguir torturándose por ello —. De verdad —insistió cuando Diggle puso en duda su palabra—. No hace falta que evitéis hablar de Oliver cuando estoy delante —su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al maniquí vestido de Arrow—. Estoy cansada de lamentar su muerte cuando debería de estar agradecida por todo lo bueno que nos ha dado.

—Nos dio algo en lo que creer — señaló Roy que al igual que su compañera tenía la mirada fija en el uniforme de su amigo.

—¿Thea sigue sin sospechar nada? —le preguntó Diggle.

Todas esas semanas habían estado vigilando a la joven muy de cerca, no querían dejarla solo en caso que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Roy y sus recuerdo afloraran.  Tampoco le habían dicho nada sobre su hermano, para ella Oliver estaba de viaje y tratarían de mantener dicha versión todo el tiempo que pudieran hacerlo.

—Por el momento no —respondió su exnovio que de todos era el que más contacto tenía con la joven—; pero deberíamos decirle lo de Oliver dentro de nada va hacer tres meses y tiene derecho a saberlo.

Llevaba razón, Thea se merecía despedirse de su hermano, llorarle y llevarle flores. En realidad era algo que todos necesitaban, lo habían hecho con Sara pero no con Oliver. Eso lo haría más real y definitivo. No habían visto su cuerpo, ni nadie había venido de Nanda Parbat para confirmarles nada. Era indignante que la novia de su compañera no hubiera tenido el detalle de hacerlo, Nyssa los conocía y sabía de sobra que se preocupaban los unos de los otros. En estas circunstancias era difícil tener esperanza, pero más aun lo era no tenerla. Quizás como Roy decía era el momento de pasar página, de aceptar la realidad definitivamente.

—Llevas razón tenemos que decírselo —confirmó Felicity a la vez que sentía como nuevamente una fuerza desconocida apretujaba su corazón, un dolor por desgracia conocido.

—¿Decir el qué? —preguntó una voz grave y conocida.

El trío se volvió al lugar donde provenía la voz y comprobaron que no se trataba de una alucinación, la voz que habían escuchado realmente pertenecía a la persona que ellos creían. Oliver Queen estaba en la guarida, vivo, con una media sonrisa en la cara y caminando hacía ellos.

—¡Oliver, creíamos que habías muerto! —exclamó Roy que fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a su amigo.

Este le devolvió el abrazo con efusión. Durante semanas no había tenido otra cosa en la cabeza que regresar a casa, ese pensamiento le había dado la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir. Puede que hace unos años hubiera sentido reparos por el novio de su hermana, pero ahora el joven era como un hermano y había sido una de las personas en las que no había podido dejar de pensar durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

—Yo también lo creía —respondió Oliver con sinceridad. Después de que Ra's Al Ghul le apuñalara el pecho, sintió como su cuerpo se iba apagando poco a poco y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo—. De hecho lo estuve, hasta que Malcom Merlyn me salvó.

—Espera Malcom Merlyn, el mismo que obligó a Thea a matar a Sara y que te obligó a enfrentarte a un combata a muerte ¿Ese mismo Malcom Merlyn?

Oliver esbozó una sonrisa ante la confusión de su joven pupilo. El mismo seguía sin comprender que había llevado a salvarlo después de haberlo empujado a un castigo que no le pertenecía. Pero estaba con vida y eso era lo que importaba.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo Digg.

—Nos distes un buen susto, hombre —le reprochó el exmiliar. Y aunque no se habían dado muchos abrazos en los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, esta vez sí lo hicieron y fue incluso más sincero que el que se dieron la noche que nació la pequeña Sara Diggle—. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

Oliver apretó el hombro de su buen amigo al separarse de él para buscar a la mujer que había ocupado sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir y también los primeros al despertar. Se marchó de la ciudad sin tener ninguna duda de sus sentimientos por ella, pero ahora había vuelto dispuesto a luchar por ese amor, si es que aun existía una oportunidad.

Felicity era incapaz de moverse, quería hacerlo pero algo la frenaba.  El miedo. Un sentimiento que comenzó cuando su padre se marchó y que siguió cuando creyó que Cooper se había suicidado en la cárcel. Oliver lo sabía, sabía que no quería perderlo porque era una persona muy importante para ella y él le había prometido que nunca lo haría, fue el mismo día en que ella le dijo que Malcom Merlyn era el padre biológico de Thea. Pero él había incumplido su palabra, y la pérdida resultó peor de lo que ella había imaginado. Hasta ese momento había sido desconocedora de la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacía Oliver, y si estos eran proporcionales al dolor que había sufrido, lo amaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Durante esas semanas se había hecho a la idea que él estaba muerto, lo había llorado, había sufrido por él e incluso se había imaginado esta situación alguna vez. En esos sueños, ella corría a sus brazos. Sin embargo ahora no sabía si acercarse a él, porque hacerlo significaría dejarle entrar de nuevo a su vida, volver a sufrir y no estaba del todo segura si podría volver a pasar por eso una vez más.

—Felicity —eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para tomar su decisión. Escucharle decir su nombre de esa forma tan propia de él. Y cómo en sus sueños, salió corriendo hacía sus brazos.

Diggle miró a Roy y este comprendió enseguida el mensaje. Era el momento de dejar a la pareja un tiempo de intimidad. En silencio los dos subieron al Verdant que ya empezaba a tener algo de actividad no sin antes impedir que Laurel que estaba a punto de entrar a la guarida lo hiciera. La abogada supo que algo bueno había pasado en cuanto les vio la cara, los dos sonreían y esa alegría también brillaba en sus ojos. No insistió mucho en ello, pues supuso que acabaría enterándose de ello.

 

El aroma suave y dulce de Felicity le envolvió en cuanto la estrechó entre sus brazos, podía además sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su vestido. Había imaginado este momento miles de veces mientras se recuperaba, la había echado terriblemente de menos.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo ella entre lágrimas—, creía que te había perdido.

—Estoy aquí —una de sus manos recorrió lánguidamente su espalda tratando de ofrecerle esa sensación de seguridad que intentaba transmitirle con sus palabras—, contigo. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—Por ahora — señaló Felicity aflojando su abrazo. Aunque el rechazo de Oliver le había dolido, en su ausencia había comprendido que en parte llevaba algo de razón. Estar con él sería vivir siempre con la incertidumbre de saber si volvería o no a casa.

—Felicity yo... —ella no le permitió seguir hablando y le silenció con un beso.

Los pensamientos de Oliver desaparecieron instantes después de sentir el roce de sus labios.  El mejor momento de su vida era ese único y solitario beso que le había dado después de conocer a la pequeña Sara. Mientras estuvo en aquella montaña nevada luchando contra Ra's al Ghul, había estado seguro que no tendrían la oportunidad de darse más.

Los labios de ella se movían con ternura, y aun así fue capaz de hacer que Oliver se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. No trató de tomar el control, sino que dejó que ella experimentara como quisiera.

Felicity acabó con el beso, sus manos seguían aferradas al jersey de él. Necesitaba decírselo después de tantos meses de incertidumbre, de dolor, de felicidad, había llegado el momento corazón a Oliver.

—Te amo —confesó al fin—, no sabes las noches que he pasado lamentando que te marcharas sin saberlo.

—Lo sé —no quería sonar prepotente, pero lo sabía, por la forma en que lo miraba, por el tono en que le pidió que matara al padre de Nyssa, ella siempre lo trataba con amor. No estaba seguro cuando había ocurrido, al igual que tampoco sabía en qué momento exacto se enamoró de ella —. Yo también te quiero —le dijo mirando a sus preciosos ojos azules.

—¿Entonces por qué no podemos estar juntos? —por un instante Oliver vio en ella a una niña confusa en vez de la mujer enamorada y dolida que era.

—No quería hacerte daño —ella abandonó la postura en que estaban para lamento de él, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Acaso crees que no he sufrido por ti estos dos meses? —Felicity escuchó pero no reparó que él había usado un tiempo pasado en su declaración—. Porque lo he hecho, he llorado por tu culpa todos y cada uno de los días que no sabíamos nada de ti —su voz fue subiendo de volumen a medida que iba adquiriendo la confianza que necesitaba para hacerle saber sus auténticos sentimientos—. ¿Y sabes qué? Que si voy a tener que volver a seguir sufriendo por tu culpa prefiero hacerlo estando contigo. Me da igual si tenemos un día, una semana, un mes, dos años o cincuenta, porque sé que ese tiempo habrá merecido la pena.

—Está bien

—¿Cómo dices? —le peguntó confusa por obtener de él una respuesta tan tranquila.

—Sé que soy un egoísta —reconoció siendo al fin sincero con sus sentimiento, pues como Felicity le dijo una vez, la vida era demasiado preciosa para malgastarla en quizás y a lo mejor—. Allí fuera seguramente habrá mil hombres que serían mejores para ti, como Barry o Palmer; hombres listos, afables, sin tantos demonios como tengo yo. Pero no hay nadie mejor para mí — él la agarró por la cintura, su mano desprendía calor y fuerza. Felicity sintió que su piel se erizaba.

—Posiblemente mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si me hubiera enamorado de Barry o de Ray —o puede que no, los dos hombres en apariencia tranquilos también querían salvar el mundo—; pero llegaron tarde, ya estaba enamorada de ti —ella acarició su torso por encima del jersey azul marino que él vestía.

Oliver echó a andar, obligándola a retroceder hacía la urna de cristal que contenía el traje que minutos antes de su aparición, ella había estado admirando. En esa postura Felicity no tenía donde ir, su espalda reposaba sobre el frio cristal, y de frente el sólido cuerpo de él le bloqueaba la salida. sus manos se mantenían firmes a ambos lados de su cadera. Ya habían hablado suficiente, necesitaba besarla del modo en que había soñado hacerlo durante el tiempo que había estado separados. 

Agachó su cabeza y de repente estaban besándose otra vez. Felicity tiró de su jersey para atraerlo más hacía ella, necesitaba sentirle cerca y el gustoso le obedeció. El beso no se parecía al que minutos antes se habían dado, éste fue profundo y ardiente, alimentado por semanas de miedos y fantasías. Oliver siempre había reaccionado de forma pasional con una mujer, pero aun así le sorprendió la intensidad con la que estaba viviendo. Felicity que siempre se había comportado con recato y seriedad, ahora le respondía con completa pasión. Le resulto muy difícil no dejarse llevar, su cuerpo lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Sus pantalones de repente se habían vuelto muy estrechos y le apretaban casi dolorosamente su entrepierna.

—Tenemos que parar —masculló Oliver, los dos estaban sin aliento después de varios minutos de su arrebato apasionado. El descansó su frente sobre la de ella, pensó que quizás su perfume le apartaría la paz que otras veces le había dado. Se equivocó, su aroma aun le hizo más difícil redireccionar sus pensamientos a terrenos menos carnales. Quería parar, pero entonces sintió las manos de ella aventurándose en el interior de su jersey, acariciándole la espalda. El simple roce de piel contra piel le hizo olvidarse de todas sus buenas intenciones. Sus manos abandonaron su cadera hacía sus muslos y con un rápido movimiento la alzo en brazos.

Felicity dio un chillido de sorpresa y se apretujó bien a Oliver. Durante los tres años que llevaban trabajando junto había tenido algún pensamiento poco plantónico sobre su compañero. No solo culpaba a que él se pasara los días sudado y sin camiseta, llevaba varios años sin estar con un hombre y al parecer su regreso sería por todo lo alto. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma. Ni si quiera con Cooper había sido de ese modo, y en aquel entonces había sido mucho más liberal. El suave aliento él acariciaba su cuello a la vez que repartía besos por esa zona. Con sus pulgares dibujaba círculos sobre el hueso de su cadera. 

—Felicity —masculló él contra su cuello—, si quieres que paremos este sería un buen momento.

Le agradecía el geste, pero quería continuar con lo que había comenzado.

—Te quiero —Oliver no necesitó nada más, sabía que con esas palabras ella le estaba permitiendo llegar al final. Los dos necesitaban estar juntos, disfrutar del momento, porque el mañana se podría presentar muy turbio, como por ejemplo, cuando Ra's Al Ghul descubriera que él seguía con vida; pero mientras tanto, serían Oliver y Felicity.

Atravesó la guarida hasta la cama que ella le regaló. La tendió cuidadosamente sobre ella. Felicity vio como se desnudaba de cintura para arriba dejando al descubierto los perfectos músculos de su torax. Junto a su viejas cicatrices descubrió una más reciente, aun tenía ese color rosado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, tenía conocimientos suficientes para saber que se trataba de una herida con importancia; pero prefirió no, ese no era el momento de hablar sobre su posible muerte. Aun así se puso de rodillas sobre el colchó y la beso.

Para Oliver ese gesto significó todo. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado después de la isla, había prestado atención alguna a las marcas de su piel. Tampoco él lo había hecho con Sara. Pero Felicity Smoak era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, capaz de ver más allá de un fachada y ver al autentico Oliver Queen. "Has sido un idiota todo este tiempo", pensó él lamentándose de todo el tiempo que había rechazado sus sentimientos hacía su compañera. Los rechazó aunque mató al Conde para salvarla, aunque le dolió en el alma verla herida después de acostarse con Isabel, aunque el "Tu siempre serás mi chica" lo dijo con sinceridad, las miradas, los roces voluntario... los indicios estaban ahí desde el principio y él se había negado a considerarlos.

Fijó su mirada en la de ella, sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban de amor y lujuria. Sus manos buscaron la cremallera de vestido. Apartir de ese día estaría entre sus favoritos, junto el gris con adornos rosas, el dorado que se puso en la primera misión conjunta y el rojo de su única cita. Ella le había convertido en un fetiche de los vestidos y también de los tacones.

Felicity, decidió que Oliver estaba yendo demasiado lento para su gusto, llevaba tres años esperando ese momento. Ella misma se bajó las mangas del vestido, revelando un sujetador de algodón verde menta y una braguitas a juego. "Ojala me hubiera puesto otra ropa interior", se lamentó por haber elegido la comodidad al vestirse esa mañana. Sin ceremonia dejó caer el vestido al suelo junto a la cama.

—Felicity —murmuró admirando su cuerpo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con timidez. Desde luego ella no podía competir con los cuerpos de las modelos con las que él se había relacionado en el pasado.

—Eres preciosa —declaró.

Lo siguiente que Felicity supo es que estaba gimiendo a causa de sus besos. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus corazones latían acelerados, y sus cuerpos desprendían tal calor que bien podrían estar en el interior de una hoguera. Le echó los brazos sobre su cuello, a la vez que ella se tumbaba sobre la cama. Oliver gustoso se recostó sobre ella. Entre sus brazos olvidó sus temores, sus besos y las caricias que sus fuertes y callosas manos repartían por todo su cuerpo le hacían sentirse auténticamente preciosa.

—Oliver —susurró cuando el encontró ese punto sensible de su cadera, muy cerca del elástico de sus braguitas.

Con pericia la ayudó a deshacerse del sujetador. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero eso no le importó, quería explorar todo su cuerpo. Ella arqueó la espalda para recibir sus caricias, el roce del pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones la hizo ronronear, luego ese mismo pezón lo metió en su boca haciéndola sentir un gran escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Más excitada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, Felicity llevó la mano a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Sus manos no fueron capaces de desabrochar el botón y Oliver acabó haciéndolo por ella. Junto a los pantalones, también se deshizo de los calzoncillos.

Sin duda alguna Oliver Queen había ganado el pack completo en la lotería genética. Felicity no sabía ni por qué se sorprendía, había visto como le quedaban eso ajustados pantalones de cuero, los muy ajustados pantalones... En algún momento le pediría que se los pusiera y cumpliera una pequeña fantasía que tenía.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —la expresión de sus ojos le dejó claro que estaba jugando con ella.

—Oh mucho. Te compré un helecho precioso.

—Eres mala para mi ego —bromeó él volviendo a tumbarse sobre ella.

—Como si tu ego pudiera resultar heri... —se sintió incapaz de acabar la frase. Oliver había introducido un dedo en el interior de sus braguitas haciéndola mover las caderas contra su mano, pidiendo más de aquella dulce tortura.

—Mírame —le ordeno Oliver 

Y lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas lo intentó, pero era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, las sensaciones que su roce le hacía sentir era más fuerte que su voluntad.

—Oh, sí — exclamó entre dientes. Un poco más y su cuerpo liberaría como un volcán en erupción.

Sin embargo Oliver no estaba por la labor de que llegara al clímax ella sola. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo y le quitó sus braguitas. Ella protesto ante la falta de placer, se sentía en el cielo y él se lo había negado. Una vez se puso el preservativo, Oliver la instó en separar un poco más las piernas y se adentró en su interior con un gemido de satisfacción.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió, disfrutando de esa nueva intimidad recién descubierta. Oliver comenzó a moverse lentamente, adelante y atrás, una y otra vez. La excitación fue aumentando a medida que esa fricción intima se volvía más intensa y salvaje. Felicity respondía a los movimientos de él con la misma entrega, apenas eran capaces de saber dónde acaba ella y empezaba él, los dos se movían al mismo compas y su corazones latían a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

Un gemido de satisfacción se escapó de sus gargantas cuando finalmente alcanzaron el clímax. Primero lo hizo Felicity, quedando completamente agotada e incapaz de razonar o moverse; luego la siguió él.  Tras el último grito de satisfacción la guarida quedó sumida en un tranquilo silencio. Oliver se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo a sus brazos para poder estar tumbados los dos en la diminuta cama de noventa.

—Cuando te regalé la cama no lo hice para dale este uso —comentó Felicity cuando ya estaba algo más recuperada.

—¿No se te pasó por la cabeza ni tan siquiera una vez? —Oliver dudaba que fuera el único que hubiera pensado en ello.

—Puede que un par de veces —reconoció avergonzada—. ¿Y tú?

—Algo más que un par de veces —la sonrisa en su cara le dijo a Felicity que hablaba en serio.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho acarició la cicatriz que Ra's Al Ghul le había causado. Lo hizo inconscientemente por eso le sorprendió cuando Oliver le habló sobre el origen de la misma después de haber estado bromeando segundos antes.

—Me apuñaló con una espada.

—¿Cómo dice? —le preguntó alzando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—La cicatriz que acaricias, es la herida que me hizo Ra's Al Ghul —Oliver aun podía sentir la sensación del acero atravesándole el pecho—. Me atravesó con una espada y luego me tiró por la montaña —Felicity contuvo el aliento, no quería ni imaginarlo—. Aun sigo sin entender como fui capaz de sobrevivir a ello.

—¿Un milagro de Hanukkah? —sugirió ella dada a la proximidad con la fiesta judía.

Él alzó una de sus mano y acarició su rostro.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen que cuando vas a morir recuerdas los momentos o a las personas más importantes de tu vida? —ella respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—Cuando estaba allí herido pensé en mis padre, en Thea y en ti. Tú fuiste la última persona en la que pensé cuando creía que todo se había acabado. Así que sí, puede que fuera un milagro de Hanukkah.

Sintió como algo húmedo le mojaba los dedos, miró a su chica y comprobó que estaba llorando. Felicity lloraba por el sufrimiento que habían experimentado a causa del miserable de Malcom; y también porque a la romántica que había en ella, esa que creía en los finales felices, la última declaración le había parecido lo más bonito que alguien le podía decir.

—Lo siento —ella se enjuagó las lagrimas tratando de recomponer la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro tras hacer el amor con él—. Pero es que ha sido tan duro no saber nada de ti...

—No podía hacerlo, sabes tan bien como yo que en cuanto Ra's Al Ghul sepa que sigo con vida vendrá a por mí.

—Lo sé, y esta vez no estarás solo —Diggle, Roy y Felicity no lo permitirían, y tampoco Barry y su equipo. También contaban con Laurel y si esta se lo pedía también con Ted Grant. Y si era necesario Felicity sabía dónde encontrar a un séptimo miembro, sí Ray Palmer estaba dispuesto a salvar a la ciudad tal y como le había dicho, ese era un buen momento para empezar.

—Está vez no estaré solo —aceptó sin protestar. El equipo Flash le había enseñado que había veces que había que aprender a pedir ayuda y la experiencia con la Liga de Asesinos le había mostrado que era un buen momento para pedir ayuda.

El móvil de Felicity comenzó a sonar, indicándoles que era el momento de dejar el paraíso. Oliver aun tenía que reunirse con Thea y también poner al día con el resto del equipo. Ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar de nuevo más adelante en la noche, y mañana por la mañana, en definitiva todos los días que les deparara el futuro juntos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Team Olicity Web](http://www.teamolicity.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Team Olicity Foro](http://olicity.foroactivo.com/)


End file.
